masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Garrus: Vigilante
Omega: Afterlife The music of the Afterlife club booms and the red light strains the eyes. In the club, two batarian Blue Suns mercs are having a drink while watching one of the dancers. "I swear, If I weren't already married I'd take her back to a hotel," says one batarian. "What? That usually never stops you," said the other batarian. "I know, but my wife took all my credit chits after she found out what I was doing," replies the batarian and the two laugh. There laughter is quickly interrupted by an odd and unpleasant sight. "Hey, is that what I think it is," says one of the mercs looking over at one of the tables. "I'll be damned, it sure is," replies the batarian. The two mercs see something never before seen on Omega, a C-Sec officer. The two mercs walk over to the lone officer having a drink. One of them bangs their fist on the table. "Hey, the Citadel sendin' you guys to spy on us now," asks one of the mercs angrily. The turian C-Sec just sits looking sown at the table and sipping his drink. The other batarian leans over. "My friend asked you a question, C-Sec. Show some manners and answer him." The turian just continues to sip his drink while leaning back in his chair. The batarian grabs the drink, spits a thick green fluid into it, and puts it back on the table in front of the turian. "Since you're so thirsty, drink this... all of it." In a flash, the turian rises from his seat and snaps the batarians arm. He turns to the other one and punches him in the face hard enough to make him fly over the center railing and down to the bar below. Everyone around stopped their conversations and looked at the turian who just walked away. Unfortunately for him, he already caught the eye of a few more mercs inside. Walking from the club, the turian notices that he's being followed by three mercs. He makes his way down into the alleys, losing them in the winding corridors filled with angry Vorcha. "He must've went the other way. Lets go," said one of the mercs who don't realize the turian is only a few feet away from them. The turian walks from behind a stack of scrap metal. "Hey you," says a mysterious voice. The turian turns quickly and draws his pistol on a young quarian. "Easy, I'm no merc," says the quarian. "Do I know you," inquires the turian. "No, but I know you [http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Garrus_Vakarian Garrus]... Well, atleast I've heard of you. Come on, this way." The quarian leads Garrus the turian down deeper into the alleys. "They'll never find you down here. They've never even found me," says the quarian as the two come up to a rickety counter top with scrap metal piled behind it. "Where is this," asks Garrus. "This is my shop," replies the quarian. The quarian tells Garrus of his mission to get enough credits to get off of Omega. Unfortunately, the mercenaries have extorted the quarian so much, he was forced to retreat down into the depths of the alley and had little customers available. "You can't let these thugs bully you around," says Garrus sternly. "You have to stand up for yourself. Fight back." The quarian looks at him with a puzzled expression behind his mask. "Fight back? Are you crazy?! Those mercs are... not for the average man to deal with," replies the quarian. Garrus takes a look around the cramped and disgusting place for a moment. "Well, while you're here, do you want to buy some things," inquires the quarian. "No thanks," says Garrus as he walks away toward the nearest exit. Garrus stops just short of the door. "You can tell me where those mercenaries live, though." Omega: Warehouse District One day later, Garrus makes his way to the warehouse docks. The quarian told him that this was where the extorting mercenaries were based and he was determined to do something about it. One top of a warehouse across from Warehouse 21, Garrus observes the gang's base. "Why don't we see what you guys are up to," says Garrus to himself as he peers through the scoppe of his sniper rifle. Outside of Warehouse 21, two salarians stand at attention with assault rifles drawn. A few minutes later, a cargo carrier drives up to the warehouse loaded with large crates. A few more salarians and a couple humans come out of the warehouse; they have a dellivery. Garrus uses his rifle's scope to zoom in on the crates. "Is that what I think it is?" says Garrus as he scans the crates. One of the humans opens one of the crates and drags out a barrel of pure Red Sand. Garrus pauses for a moment. These mercenary bands have been relentlessly victimizing the people of Omega for long enough; It was time to send a meesage. Garrus scans the many mercenaries standing around the cargo vehicle looking for the one that showed clear dominance over the others; a human who went by the name of Xander. Xander has been a top lieutenant in the Eclipse mercenary gang for a few years so he knew his stuff and he was respected for it. Xander was in the middle of a pricing negotiation with the cargo salesman when Garrus took his shot. The bullet, travelling at FTL speeds, sliced through his forehead and out the back. The pressure from the bullet made Xander's head inflate for a split second as his brains were scrambled like an egg. He dropped to the floor quickly and before any one had a chance to react, another shot rang out then another. The mercenaries scattered, most hiding behind the cargo lift while others tried to run back into the warehouse; unfortunately, while trying to make it into the warehouse they risked running into a no man's land. One by one, any one not behind cover (and a few who were behind light cover) had there lives cut short. Garrus switched his rifle to explosive rounds and fired a couple of the high-force rounds into the cargo lift's engines, destroying it. In the confusion of the blast, more mercs ran out from the warehouse. One of them spotted Garrus on the opposing warehouse and opened fire. The other mercs joined in the bullet spray and emptied out their clips on the warehouse. Garrus runs along the top of the warehouse and leaps to the next one. "After him," yells one of the mercs as Garrus attempts his escape. In an alley between two warehouses, Garrus stops next to a dumpster. It's obvious that the mercs were packing some serious fire-power as they tore straight through Garrus' shields and wounded him. Garrus tried to keep some pressure on the wound on the side of his stomach but his blue blood keeps trickling down his hip. "They got me pretty good," says Garrus. Just then, a rain of bullets pours into the alley, hitting Garrus again. Garrus takes cover behind the dumpster and fires on the mercenaries but he knows he's outnumbered. He runs out of the alley's back way and into a cargo lift parking zone. The Eclipse mercs split up and search the zone for him until they come to one with blue blood stained along it's door and window. The Eclipse open fire on the vehicle and completely tear it apart in a hail of bullets. One of them opens the door to see that only Garrus' rifle is inside. "He got away. Keep looking," says one of the mercs. "No need," says an approaching salarian named Jaroth. "If he survives the wounds he'll know not to mess with us again." "Who do you think it was," asks another merc trooper. "Well it was a turian so if I had to guess, I'd say Blue Suns. If it's not one of their own, they outsourced some freelancer to go ahead with this suicidal attack. We'll deal with them later." Meanwhile, Garrus staggered back to the quarians shop with a lot of missing blood. He passed out before he could even ask the quarian for help. Hours later, Garrus awoke on an old bed. He had an IV in his arm pumping fluids into his body. The quarian walks over. "You lost a ton of blood. Luckily, I'm pretty handy with medical stuff; not too many doctors on Omega. So, how'd the whole mercenary assault thin go?" Garrus sat upright. "I'm laying on an old, filthy bed spring with a tube in my arm; what do you think?" The quarian took the IV out of Garrus' arm and handed him a bottle of Dextro-pop, a turian soft drink. "You should be better now. So, what'll you do now?" asks the quarian. "There's too many of them for me to deal with alone. I'll need a team." Omega: Nirvana In the center of Omega lies Nirvana, one of Omega's newer but more popular bars. The mood here is much different from that of Afterlife. A faint cloud of cigar smoke hangs in the dimly-lit air as melodious music known as Jazz to humans is played quietly. Everyone here is seated, wanting nothing more than a few drinks, good company, and time away from the hectic life of Omega. Garrus steps inside, caught off-guard by how relaxed everyone is. He walks over to the bartender, someone he happens to know. The asari bartender was someone Garrus helped before on the Citadel and now he needed help. "Garrus? Is that you," asks the bartender. "Of coarse it is Siana. Who else could it be," replies Garrus. Garrus once got Siana off of the Citadel when she got into trouble with one of the more prominent crimelords on the station. She told him that she was going to start the Nirvana bar and she did. "You seen a krogan by the name of Kutter here," asked Garrus. "Kutter...." says Siana. "I know he's here, Siana. A friend of mine told me where I could find him," said Garrus. Apparently, the quarian shopkeeper worked for Kutter once before and thought he would be the perfect helper in finding recruits for Garrus. Siana pointed to a door near the back marked 'employees only.' Garrus nodded to Siana and dropped a few credits on the bar counter which Siana quickly sweeped up with her wash cloth. Garrus put his ear to the door and heard faint noises. "Kutter, I got a friend coming back," yelled Siana. Just then, the door flung open and a three-fingered hand waved Garrus in. The room was dark and even more clouded than the main bar. Only a small table with a krogan, some batarians, and a few turians gathered around it existed there. The krogan was speaking into a hologram communicator located on the table. "Jentha, I advise against moving into the Panthes District. The Blood Pack has that area in a tight grip and Eclipse are already surrounding it; it's best to let them fight it out for a few more months before you move," says the turian. "Understood, thanks for the help Kutter," replies Jentha. The krogan, Kutter, turns the communicator off and turns to face Garrus. "Welcome," says Kutter. Garrus only crosses his arms, cocks his head back and says "You workin' with mercs?" "Of course not," replies Kutter. "I just need to keep the Blue Suns away from Panthes; that's where one of my more valuable weapons caches are located." Kutter approaches Garrus with his hands behind his back. The batarians walked closer to Garrus, causing Garrus to place his hand on his holstered gun. "No worries, turian. Any friend of Siana's is a friend of mine," says Kutter. "That's funny, most turians want to rip the faces off of turians and you want to make nice; I don't buy it," replies Garrus. "Either way, you dont have a choice do you?" replies Kutter. "So, what do you want," asks Kutter. "To make some changes around Omega but I'll need an army to do so," replies Garrus. "Oh a hero! Ha, we don't get many of those here but I have to admit, it is a breathe of fresh air to see someone with more on their minds than easy credits and cheap drugs," replies Kutter. "Unfortunately, I can't just give you what you want. Even heroes need to earn their keep and I have some things that need to be don," adds Kutter. A large load of Element Zero has been stolen from one of Kutter's warehouses by Shadow mercs and Kutter wants it back. "The Shadow move all of there supplies near here just underneath Nirvana," says Kutter. "Get my supply back and send a message if you can. You do this for me and I'll get you whatever you want." Omega: Lucky Baldur's Fight Club Category:Fan Fiction